Kitsune gods
by Siblingdoubletrouble
Summary: While all her brothers and sisters recevied. Glorious names she was labled just an outcast for being a half demon because of a birth defect litte does she know she will find someone just like her  STORY WAS ALTERED A LITTLE ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**hi guys yeah bad thing bout heroes unite i dumped it like my bro with a hot chick  
but i still got dis im workin on so well idk what to say umm well here you go!  
_disclaimer:one and time i will say it so listen closely i do not nor will  
i ever own anything but my storyline,original characters, and others stuff i created. plz dont steal from me js ask it would be easier i respond fast so here you go kitsune gods. sorry i don know any jutsu original names so i will use my magic/skills instead maybe a few if i can remember****  
_**

THIS STORY IS NARUTOXFEM KYUUBI DON'T LIKE DON'T READ IT IDK WHO ELSE BUT IF I DO DECIDE IT MAY BE A SMALL HAREM NOT SURE YET OH WELL NOW ON WITH THE STORY

**KITSUNE GODS CHAPTER 0:BEGINNINGS**

it was a cool summer day and the youngest member of the blazer family was getting ready for her final test sarina a young girl about seventeen or so. how to describe this girl well let's see she had long blood red hair that went to her mid back her eyes were as her hair the color of blood with slited pupils 9 orange white tiped tails was behind her signaling she wasn't human add to her ears like her tails. she was training til she would passout and be able to move the next day why? because there was something she always wanted the one thing to prove she wasn't a failure sarina wanted to claim the title kyuubi no kitsune for herself but on the top on that she just wanted to show up her older brother zain though she loved her brother very much. well sometimes he could be very passionate about what he had done, claim the ten tailed title to show he was superior than any other zain was twenty five short black hair that was a little spikey,emerald green eyes,ten black tails with gray tips would usually be seen behind him,his ears were almost like his tails except they were a little darker than his tails. All in all life was perfect for the blazers well not just them but for everyone that lived in the realm of mythics. until one day a powerful lich came to see the king of all mythical creatures none other than grant blazer himself this is that story.

"Sire i bring urgent about the mutants!" the lich yelled as he ran into the room wearing the typical mage attire "Speak gorm!"the king commanded in a worried tone "Well master they have ripped open the portal to the mortal world and have scattered everywhere they are nowhere to be found!"the lich now known as gorm almost screeched. "Hmm this could fuck up are alliance of the shinobi nations but no need for that the leaf village is where i am really concerned?" grant said before staring out of a window "Why would the fire nation trouble you?" the lich now very confused (as is every1 reading this probly) questioned the king hoping for an answer "Those boys namikaze uzimaki they possess power above me,you,and my son altogether but the one of the two named naruto his power is not yet awakened." gorm was now amazed the legendary clan has not died out then he got an evil idea or *or at least not yet* he thought to himself "Gorm we will address this problem later for now we must prepare for the royal test of the younger kids of mine "Yes lord grant." and with that gorm left to help the others prepare for the test.  
_

Sarina and zain were hanging out in a well hidden oasis zain could tell his younger sister was worried about her test and decided to comfort her on the matter which meant he had to speak first "Sari it's not that bad." he put his arm around her and hugged her but left his arm because it seems she was more worried than he thought "Don't worry, If you fail and they try to even touch you i will fucking slaughter them!" sarina actually felt at ease with her brother in their special place "Zain why are you always protecting me?" she asked a few strands of her hair getting in the way of her face. Zain laughed a bit then replied "Because theres always got be a knight to save the princess." sarina smiled warmly at her older sibling and giggled a little than zain looked her in her fiery red eyes "Yes and one day he'll come for you,you know gorm says love is found in the strangest of places so just remember that but one rule sari." he said with command in his tone sarina looked at him confused "What is it z?" the young girl said almost feebly. "No humans." zain laughed "Hey! thats no fair!" sarina spoke in a childish tone and then busted out laughing with her brother both of them finally stopped laughing and got up off of the soft green grass and headed off for the arena zain went to take his seat with his father and sarina went to go prepare for her test.

**end of chapter 1**

**OKAY IMA USE CAPS FOR MY BEGININGS AND ENDS SO THAT WAS CHAPTER 1 AND CHAPTER 2 WILL BE AROUND WILL I THINK OF WHERE I COULD TAKE THIS SO !NO FLAMES! BUT CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM A LITTLE WHAT IM LOOKING FOR AND BIG THANKS TO PHENOMANON AND MIKIE FROM IRELAND YOU GUYS FIRST INTRODUCED FEMKYUUBI TO ME SO I WANTED TO GIVE YOU GUYS A BIG THANKS IF THERES EVER ANYTHING MY FAV AUTHORS NEED TELL ME**

**SLASH OUT PEACE!**


	2. first real friend

well im back and ready cut some throats opens lol just kidding this is the 2nd chapter of my story and i didn't expect 231 hits sorry if i make a big deal outta something a 10 yr old could do but whatever oh yeh i also thoug-

naruto:why wasn't I in the begining of my story?

slasher:umm...well I kinda wanted people to get the jist of the story

kyuubi:why'd I have to play princess? not that i didnt like it.

slasher:calm down you two or else...

naruto&kyuubi:*gulp*

slasher:well lets start

naruto:17

ryu:27

zain:25

kyuubi:17

sorry thought i would give insight once for the characters a bit _

**chapter 2:hey be grateful i saved your life!**

"Little to the left...closer...closer...NOW!" a sniper whispered himself than fired his weapon at a creature of devastating appearence the creature used to be a normal dear but it looked as if it were a nightmare out of ripped open exposing its ribs and inards,  
the antlers had become twisted and jutted out in random places,  
piercing black and red eyes replaced its normal ones,its hoofs grew blood stained claws that was obvious it killed many innocents.

As the bullet pierced the nightmare come to life it let out a blood chilling screech that would send chills down a normal humans spine in other words naruto uzimaki namikaze. "Is that thing what you need me to help you with?" he asked still clinging to the tree like a cat the other man who held the weapon was his older brother ryu uzimaki namikaze "Of course why else would i have asked you and not someone else we're the only clan who can kill the defiled for good, i forgot how much a scardy cat you were when it came to the defiled." ryu said laughing at his younger brothers expense. "I don't see whats so funny about me being scared of these things they're freaky and dangerous this isn't even our fight its sasukes' anyways madara started it!" naruto was always getting mad when ryu would put himself in other peoples problems especially people he was friends with because he felt useless and the reason he hadn't unlocked his power was another he wanted to help but no actual civilians liked him so he would go with his brother to watch him fight just like sarina and zain. naruto and ryu were not only brothers but best friends only one problem ryu always tried naruto to date one of the girls he would know not that he didn't like any women in the village it was that not any women liked him but the more naruto would divert the conversation away from that topic ryu would pursue it even more. "Okay naruto I won't bug you this any more." the older said defeated by his younger brothers stuborness naruto gave a smile "I knew I could win that argument for sure." a little pride swelling inside of him. ryu sighed and started to walk towards the house "come on man, lets go home!" he called to naruto who ran after him.  
-

though there was a certain kitsune who was wishing she could just go home sarina had gotten prepared for her battle and was only awaiting the gate to open *damn, when the hell is this thing gonna open!*  
she thought to herself shaking would be an understatement basicily trembling finally it opened she entered the arena and ignored comments that would bring her down or scare her. the other gate opened and out of it came someone sarina knew she didn't want to kill her sister Rangda she smirked at sarina "Bring it lil sis,lets see what you can do." they both fought hard skillfully and valiantly but rangda fell to her hands and knees. grant stood and issued a command to sarina "KILL HER!" at that very moment in time sarina debated what was more important to her a title over her sisters life or her life. whoever empowered her to act the way she always did and to her father she still doesn't know but she dropped her weapons and glared at grant "I will not kill my sister to please your blood lust!" sarina spat venomously at her father "Watch your tounge woman before I out it out myself!" grant roared in response but as soon as the guards grant motioned for no quicker did they appear they then they laid in half on the ground this time zain was the one doing the glaring "Touch her and i swear it will be the last command you give grant!"  
fueled by raw anger grant summoned his executioner and whispered to him "kill sarina and if you must zain as well." the demonic troll nodded and jumped down and charged at the nine tailed vixen not before zain stepped and did something suprising he didn't kill the troll nor harm it in any way just called for it to stop which grant commanded to the monstorous beast. "grant I know she has failed blood shed but grant her a second chance." zain asked pleadingly. Grant was very intrested in this attempt to what he though only prolonging her death "What do you exactly purpose son?" zain thought it over for a few seconds and then came up with something "send her to kill that naruto boy who is worrying you!" both sarina and grant were suprised but grant thought something evil *whether she completes this or not she will still problly die anyways so...*  
"very well, complete this task and the title kyuubi kitsune is yours sarina, but do not go by you real name go by the title you wanted kyuubi." "yes sir right away!" and with that she left. after all goodbyes were said and things were packed up she headed out reaching the portal to the realm of mortals sarina couldn't help but stare back at the kingdom she loved so much and now was crushed to have to leave that meant she would problly never see her brothers and sisters again letting a stray tear from her beautiful face and entered the portal.

naruto and ryu had been playing borderlands for about 5-6 hours straight until a female voice almost made them jump through the ceiling "Having fun bros?" "damn it naruko how many times have we told you not to do that?" naruto asked trying to let his heart catch up with the rest of him "Do what, big brother?" she said innocently and gave him puppy dog eyes naruto sighed "never mind i could never stay mad at you." ryu got up and stretched popping a few joints back into place "ahhh...guys we need to get to to the training grounds defiled wolves have been spotted along with a few birds!" ryu said in his normal it's battle time voice which always got naruto excited to fight also grabbing his golden revolver and reloading it from last time they all three head out for battle ryu with his usual battle equipment,naruko had a quiver that held arrows but the arrow heads with made out of crystal to amplify the power of light to kill defiled birds,naruto had his golden revolver loaded with blessed bullets that were soaked in holy water and carried a the kitsune blade on his back the hilt was made with the feathers and a bone of a phoenix the blade was crafted out of something normal civilians would kill their whole clan to even look at a fang of grant blazer. the group was rushing to the spot when they noticed a young red haired girl beaten and bruised the cuts and wounds she had marred her angelic beauty and without anything left she fell to the ground exhausted but not dead. That was the line nobody else was gonna get hurt today naruto suprised his brother and sister charging foward sword drawn "Hey cock breath!" of course naruto being naruto insulted something and made it angry the wolves changed their target from sarina to naruto *perfect exactly what i wanted* naruto thought he was trying to divert them from this girl to himself so she wouldn't get hurt anymore he and naruko made quick work of the wolves and birds. "Ha! that was to easy!" naruko said mocking there now dead foes  
while naruto went to check on the girl he noticed she wasn't human at all but a kitsune and from what he has heard in folk lore this was kyuubi kitsune naruto gently picked her up in his arms kyuubi was still a little consicous so she saw her savior and for an unknown reason remembered what zain said before her test _*someday your knight will come for you* _she kept saying something none of them could understand until they listened closely _"he has zain...he has."_

_(5 weeks later)  
_as the week passed kyuubi wouldn't go anywhere with naruto and wouldn't let naruto leave anywhere without her in fear of him leaving she had to be very close friends with naruto but she tried to shove the mission in the back of her mind as much as she wanted to believe she was only here to live that was wrong and she felt guilty for sure about it she didn't want to kill naruto she wanted to be loved by people other than her relatives and the more time she spent with narutos' family the guiltier she felt about it. sometimes she just thought about ok now what do i do give up and stay here or claim glory and hurt all his nice friends and family she would sigh heavy and just try to distract herself eventually she stopped looking at naruto as a friend she now saw him as a potenial mate but deny this to herself right now it was a little crush and she intended to stomp that out too and just stay close friends he was the best person she ever knew he was even better than zain at times when she would seclude herself sit down ball up and cry she could expect to feel narutos warm embrace when he found her,when she was afraid he gave her courage to stand against it, and while she was mad he could make her laugh yeah *he was the perfect guy..for someone else i mean!* thoughts like this came and went but thankfully for now she managed to keep it just a secret little crush to herself she didn't know naruto had been talking to ryu on the subject of to keep her a close friend but not a romance yet even 5 weeks was to early well maybe not but he was chicken anyways.  
kyuubi was asleep in her bed because it was only 7:00 a.m. a voice startled kyuubi but she decided to see who it was though she already knew "come on kyuu wake up." narutos voice said tickling hair nose with a feather. "leave me alone spike its to early." spike was the nickname she gave him because of his hair so thats what they would usually call each other "kyuu if your gonna sleep in my room then get please." sarina laughed and in a playful tone said "who are you to boss kyuubi kitsune around?" naruto laughed "come on get up we need eat." she just sighed in defeat "fine i'm coming." they walked down stairs and naruto as usual would get ramen and kyuubi preapared herself a normal breakfast eggs and bacon "I still don't see why you don't eat ramen." "mainly because i don't like it im just fucking glad your mom is kind hearted and let me move in." she said with a smile and sat down with her own plate "why does your mom not love you?" naruto was now intrested in helping his friend now. "no its not t-that." she said in a shaky voice "shes d-dead." naruto wasn't beating the fucking shit out of himself on the inside he knew how it was to lose a parent and didn't mean to bring anyones bad memorys about that up thankfully he right beside her so he wrapped his arm around and just let her cry it out.

"naruto?" kyuubi said in a quiet voice naruto got the hint and replied in a quiet voice also "yeah kyuubi?" she wrapped him in a tight hug which he gladly returned "thank you for being my first real friend outside of my family." "well what should we do the rest of the day?" kyuubi asked bored "I don't about you but im playing xbox 360." he said hoping to let the day pass and have some fun with his friend "count me in."

**So thats the finished chapter 2 and why i kept call sarina, kyuubi is because thats her real name and i like it better than the one i made up so yes i think theres was fluff in this chapter i apoligize for that i didnt mean for it to turn out that way and kyuubi might have to try harder to supress her feelings same thing for naruto but next chapter will probly be about what happened during the five weeks and how their friendship grew if not that i will try to think of something else right now its 4:51 A.M. and i am a little tired hoped you enjoy this and don't forget R&R plz thnx**

**naruto:finally a woman who isn't a pyscho in love with me**

**kyuubi:calm down im not that important**

***naruto wraps her in a hug* naruto: To me you are**


	3. Chapter 3

**welcome back ppl after a long long long time im back alright story time1**

_**chapter 3:double trouble?**_

naruto of course thought he had a great idea but he was very wrong and paying for it about now. running for his life from a defiled bull  
_'just freaking great I can't believe I forgot a weapon' _similar thoughts followed until there was a gun shot of course ryu to the rescue naruto couldn't  
help but laugh a little to himself it was always that way whenever he got in trouble ryu wasn't far behind. "Looks like i saved your ass again naruto!" ryu stated  
in his usual valiant tone naruto then was starting to feel useless he was no better than sakura back when they were team 7 "Yeah I guess so." the blonde said  
growing depressed "Aww you just have gained our blood line yet that's why I always tell you to take your gun with you." ryu starting to sound like the brotherhood therepist instead of legendary samurai**(1) **but it was naruto so he would let it slide than complain to eon about it "So ryu why were you out here?" usually ryu stayed very close to the village not out near the plains. ryu completely caught off guard didn't want to answer it but naruto deserved to know after a sigh he started to explain "Well naruto the brotherhood have been getting intel about a portal activity to the mythic realm." "And? What's that gotta do with why your out here?" naruto growing curious wanted to know more. ryu on the other hand grew more serious and continued explaining "Naruto our friend and almost sister sarina shes from the mythical realm eon thinks that shes after your arcane blood**(2) **"Arcane blood? You mean arcanist the people who created magic?" naruto said scared he would die in his sleep by the girl he loved "What do they have to do with this? And how are you sure she wants me dead?" ryu put his hand over narutos' mouth to answer his questions "Look bro thats not one hundred percent sure about sarina but now that is our blood line arcane abilities and our dads lineage goes back to our ancestor being an arcanist." ryu finished taking his hand off his little brothers mouth. "Wait a minute? we got plasmids?" naruto said confused "No naruto plasmids are man made and much weaker but we will train with them later lets just go home im tired" ryu said exhausted turning around and walking away which naruto quickly followed after.

grant was pacing back and forth with pissed off expression on his face "How dare that little bitch disobey my orders!" zain over heard this and chose to think up a lie to save sarina/kyuubi "Maybe she is just trying to get close to him to get his trust and relax and then kill him." This idea actually caused grant to calm down "Your right zain i get to paranoid but i am sending two of my best spys." "Are you serious they are bi-polar why send them especially to spy?"zain was worried now was his dad that desperate to send werewolves? "Fitzgerald girls get in here!" grant commanded "Yes lord grant?" the girls said walking in and bowing "I want you both to go spy on sarina and her little friends." "Seriously? You gotta be joking?" ginger said aggravated with such a trivial mission "I do not joke! Now go and don't think this sets you both free if you fail me I will personally kill you both **UNDERSTAND!**" his voice growing more demonic at the end. The girls were very scared bowed and walked out the only thing that either group knew naruto or ginger hell was most likely break loose. Yet in a darker corner of the myths lurked a dark figure "Are they almost ready?" a lich asked "Enough for one scavenger but nothing else." replied the king of devils rentak "Well finish it and have it go collect arcanist blood we need more to make all realms bow before us and our army of defiled creatures and crush all hope of resistance by exterminating the brotherhood of blood!" "Shut up gorm don't rush me."  
rentak said not wanting to make a mistake "Very well." The heroes have no idea what is about to happen. yep,hell is about to break loose.

**(1) Ryu is part of the brotherhood of blood a story in progress though he uses a gun sometimes hes really a legendary samurai ok**

**(2) I will explain this in my other story bout lineage and crap and arcane arts are not in not fashion or form plasmids yes there are similarities but they aren't the same ok**

**OKAY THIS STARTS THE ACTUAL CROSSOVER AND SORRY ITS SO SHORT I'LL DO BETTER NEXT TIME OK PLEASE FORGIVE ME OKAY WE ESTABLISHED VILLIANS AND HEROES GRANT IS NOT A VILLIAN JUST A NEUTRAL PERSON WITH A BAD TEMPER SAME FOR THE FITZGERALD GIRLS.  
ALRIGHT REVIEW PLZ NO FLAMES  
SLASH OUT PEACE!**


	4. Revealations and new love

**Alright im back and ready to roll so leme give yall some insight on the characters**

**naruto:17  
ryu:27  
zain:25  
kyuubi:17  
ginger:26  
bridgette:24  
okay now that is settled lets get going alright**

**_  
_chapter 4:revelations and new love_**

If something was wrong wouldn't you know? If a war was about to start would you pay attention? And if the world was about to end wouldn't there be signs? well,obviously not for our favorite group of defiled killers. in the year 2077 oops wrong franchise**(1)** when two powerful groups meet what will happen watch and see.  
"Hiya!" naruto yelled as corrosion came flying from the palm of his hand yet he missed the target and almost blasted ryu "Damn it naruto I told you to watch were you aim it's a blood line not a toy!" the samurai scoulded his younger brother "Umm...would if help if i said i was sorry?" naruto tried to joke out of embarrassment. Ryu sighed knowing that it wasn't going to be as easily as doing this in one day "Look naruto it's just important that you learn the basics fire,water,earth, and air than we will move on to the advanced elements okay?" ryu said naruto was about to retort when they heard something like arguing near the gate.

"What the fuck do you mean we're denied?"ginger screamed her anger rising quickly "Exactly that under orders of the hokage no one other than shinobi and cshitizens of this villiage are allowed until the issue with the creatures of the nether are dealt with." The guard stated with no intention of backing down to a werewolf bridgette reared back ready to tear out the his throat "Excuse me but what is going on here?" naruto interjected hoping to stop a conflict "This asshole says we aren't allowed in the village because we are werewolves there has got to be something against that." bridgette said almost growling "There is its illegal to deny anyone entrance to the village no matter race,background or appearence if something happens blame it on me I will take full responsibility for these girls actions." ryu stated startling the guards "Lord ryu forgive us for our insolence." the second guard said bowing in reverence "Its fine do not let it happen again now you two come with me." he said walking away without looking back. "what other choice do we have? Lets go and see how this all pans out."ginger whispered to her younger sister.

**_back at narutos house_**

Sarina was talking to kushina about how she felt for naruto."Well kyuubi it sounds like your in love with him."kushina said casually shocking kyuubi kushina saw the suprised look in the young girls eyes and decided to not hold out on the girl "I'm able to read expressions no matter how deeply hidden they are." she spoke as a wise sage would. Kyuubi was about to comment on that when the blond haired knight in training appeared with ryu and two other women "Hehe I can't believe you have such a benevolent heart how come you never bring men home?" his mother said with a hint of mischef in her voice "Number one i'm a guy of course i would bring girls home but they aren't just here because they are my new friends." the samurai said but of course naruto had to throw in his two bits "Ryu took a job as a babysitter for werewolves." just as the comment came out of his mouth lightining erupted from ryu's finger tips and nearly nailed naruto right between the eyes."Cram it bro!" the hero exclaimed while their mother just stood there with a confused look on her face after a few minutes she regained her posture and sighed "Ryu why do you always act so defensive?" she said calmly "Because i know it sounds prideful but i'm the legendary samurai of the brotherhood not some babysitter or therapist." the legend replied "Ginger?"kyuubi said hoping for a yes if she had someone else from the mythic realm maybe she would feel more at home. "Oh my gosh sarina? sarina blazer!"ginger said running up and hugging her "Blazer?"naruto said with a confused look "Yeah sarina blazer shes the princess of the mythic realm!"bridgette said equally excited "Girls hush!" sarina said getting more and more scared they would blow her secret up "Why?Your dad sent us to spy on you and your blonde friend?" ginger said bluntly. Ryu was masking it but now figured it out _'So grant your trying to get when our guards down time to strike back when i get a plan' _he thought thinking through what his next move should be. naruto was confused as usual and decided to ask "Why would kyuu dad want us spyed on what danger are we?" the blonde said wanting answers "Well you have arcanist blood that could be a bad thing for lord grant as he thinks you are coming to take over so he sent sarina here to kill you but it seems things didn't go as planned." ginger said noticing how much killer intent was coming from sarina "**DAMN YOU TWO I'M LEAVING"**kyuubi said in a demonic voice running off crying. "What the fuck just happened?" naruko asked curious so many events happened so fast only naruto caught on "I'm going to go look for her." he said in a cold tone depressed because someone hurt his best friend promptly running after her. "Let them settle this themselves come on let me show you where you two can sleep." kushina said in a worried tone but masked it

**_In the sanctuary_**

kyuubi was sitting there in the special place where only her,naruto, and ryu knew about crying "Damn now...he will most likely...hate me!" the young kitsune said through her sobs she gasped when she felt an arm around her when she looked up it was naruto his eyes showed no signs of negative emotion but rather kindness "Kyuu look I know that is what you were sent for but If i don't say this now then I won't ever get another chance."he said in a quiet serene voice trying to calm her which did stop her from sobbing but she was still crying tears "Naruto please don't say it I die knowing you were my friend not that you hate me." kyuubi said looking down trying to avoid eye contact but naruto wouldn't have any of it pulling her into his lap putting her head against his chest while stroking her hair he whispered something hen should have a long time ago "I love you sarina kyuubi blazer i want to be with you forever." sarina wasn't expecting this she crawled out of his lap and looked up at him "I love you to naruto uzimaki namikaze i will always be by you side I love you. I have for a while but I wasn't sure of how to approach you about it."she confessed finally. Naruto brought his hand up to her face wiped away her tears and they both leaned in for a kiss yet fate wouldn't let them.

**_SCREECH!  
_**"A scouter defiled! Damn it and right before my first kiss to!" to say naruto was pissed was an understatement as he and kyuubi got and raced for the villiage

**_AND THERE IT IS THINGS ARE GOING TO START GETTING INTRESTING HAHA OH YEAH AND A POLL ON MY PROFILE WHICH NAME SHOULD I GIVE KYUUBI?  
KYUUBI BLAZER  
BLAZER  
BLAZER  
READ AND REVIEW AND LOOK FOR MY ORIGINAL STORY COMING OUT SOON BROTHERHOOD OF BLOOD FEATURING LOTS OF YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTERS NARUTO FOR ONE CANT REVEAL MUCH SEE YOU LATER_**

**_SLASH OUT!_**


	5. Explaination and two fic ideas

Hello people and loyal subscribers i regret to inform you that kitsune gods is being on hold as i have stated before because im am working also on 3 more new stories(refer to profile for information) yeah so this is why kitsune gods has been delayed so much i apoligize and as a reward for you loyal people i will be making the next two chapters of kitsune gods 10k words long so hope you can wait in other words this is one story i wont plan on doing because i wouldnt be able to pull either of them off.

without bloodshed:This is a naruto/pokegirl crossover and the mostly craziest thing i've ever thought up. Naruto will never kill someone who could be redeemed cast out of the villiage because he wouldn't kill kyuubi. so kyuubi takes naruto to the world of pokegirls still living by his law abiding rule do not kill anyone who can be redeemed pairing for this story would be dangerous meaning pokegirls like pantheress,mantis,and jokette i cannot for the life of me remember if that was her species name. but anyways thats the plan an under any circumstances is naruto **_NOT_** evil for inspiration go search naruto/pokegirl and look at the stories that come up i would personally read "a new life","new life new fight","new frontiers" or "a pokegirl adventure" i would prefer for this to be M but then again "a new life" is T and is really good so if you would like to get this story before i do PM me.

the other is another one of my craziest ideas its called. To love a pyschopath its a narutoxhorror crossover but starts like this 15 year old naruto takes a job at crystal lake and soon becomes attached to two little kids in particular jena and jason voorhees. because how naruto was treated as a kid he stands up for jason when people start picking on him and his sister. when naruto finally gets jason out of the water using CPR he tries everything nothing worked so what else he snapped. jasons mother isn't the only one they will have to worry about now that they have pissed off a real "monster".so pairing is kinda undecided i was going to have it be narutoxjena but it kinda seems like a cheap an lazy tatic no offense to any1 though i actually like it but if its a not jus a friday the 13th crossover so maybe i'll girls like alma and some others this one would be a lil hard for me to write considering i don watch a lot of horror(no i do not get scared of them nor do i get sick at the sight of blood an gore i jus watch bits an pieces of stuff quite the opposite for example i was bored during both paranormal activity movies jus because i could tell what was gonna happen also im not one of those who flame and rant an rave about horror movies if you like awesome then maybe you can write this if not thats your choice) so PM me if you wana take on this story alright well i need to get back to writing. PEACE OUT!


End file.
